


For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's musings on his Master</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky 

###  by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan 

Category: Q/O, Pre-slash, Angst, POV (Obi), PWP, Romance

Archive: You want it, you got it. Be sure to drop us a line to  
let us know though, won't you

Rating: Umm, not too sure on these but I'd take a guess at a  
possibly PG.. If that's wrong, let me know?

Feedback: Loved it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn? Tell me  
anyway. Email address is: Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk

Spoilers: Nope, not a single one.

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are  
the property of George Lucas. The title of this fic is the  
property of Rik Vollaerts and also Gene Roddenberry. The line  
of poetry Obi-Wan quotes at the start is taken from "The  
Paradox of Civilisation" by Sharon Jones and is used by  
permission, unlike everything else herein.

Summary: Obi-Wan's musings on his Master

  


"Life endangers angels like demons attract lust."

A demon he may not be but lust he most definitely attracts, yet  
he isn't aware of it. He walks into a room and heads turn, jaws  
drop and thoughts of sex and him fill people's minds. He  
doesn't realise. How can he not realise? Obviously he cannot be  
oblivious to the sexuality rampant in the room, so should I  
tell him that he is the cause of such? Oh yeah I can just  
imagine it: 'Master, I only think it best you should know. I  
suppose you've probably felt the carnality present in function  
rooms when an official engagement requires our attention. Well,  
the cause of these feelings is you.' What would I say then.  
Would I continue to confess to him my love? 'People all over  
the known galaxy, be them humanoid or not, find you to be the  
most enticing men they have ever had the pleasure to set eyes  
upon? How do I know this?' No, there is no way I could tell  
him. He would brush my love for him off as a mere adolescent  
crush. But this is no crush, this is true love. My master is  
the one to whom my heart and soul belongs, he completes me. A  
life without him is a life I dare not even attempt to  
contemplate, it would be worthwhile, empty, unimportant. But I  
cannot tell him.

My life has revolved around him ever since I can remember, not  
always in a sexual manner of course, but one way or another  
Qui-Gon Jinn has been the centre of my life since I was 13  
years old. Initially he was a father figure to me, he cared for  
me, brought me up, tended to me when I was sick, comforted me  
when I was at wrongs with the world, was there when I needed  
someone. As time passed, I became aware of sex and of my needs,  
and of my master as being someone other than my teacher, my  
father, my hero; the one I looked up to. I saw him as the man  
he is and became inextricably drawn to the animal magnetism he  
radiates with his entire being.

As far am I am concerned, my master is perfect, there is none  
so fine as he. In my minds eyes I can picture him as clearly as  
though he were standing I front of me. Every little detail is  
burned onto the insides of my eyelids; there is no possibility  
of me ever forgetting this man, no matter what the future may  
hold. I see him as the warrior he is; brave, true and strong.  
The grace and fluidity with which he moves, unusual in so large  
a man. The way the muscles of his broad shoulders, powerful  
chest and flat stomach ripple beneath his skin when he moves.  
The leonine grace of his face, with the most piercing blue eyes  
I have ever seen; eyes that seem to penetrate to the very soul  
of my being. I move my gaze down to his lips, lips I can  
imagine driving me crazy; if I try hard enough I can feel him  
pleasuring me, moving over my body, kissing, licking, nipping,  
teasing my sensitised skin with his beard, while his hands.. I  
shake my head to rid the thoughts.

Wrong, shouts the rational section of my brain. He's my Master,  
surely I should not be desiring him in such a physical manner.

An old saying springs to my mind whenever I think of Qui-Gon;  
"For The World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" I do not  
know about the world being hollow, but without him being there,  
I am but a shell of myself. However with my Master at my side,  
I can most definitely touch the sky.

  



End file.
